


Ghost stories

by ukyoish



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Competition, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Kaseki Is The Headmaster, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pets, Ravenclaw!Senku, Slytherin!Gen, There's A Ghost Stalking Gen But No Big Deal, loss of a loved one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukyoish/pseuds/ukyoish
Summary: Gen and Senku are fifth-year Hogwarts students. They’ve never talked with each other, but when Gen starts experiencing a weird phenomenon, he decides to ask Senku, the smartest boy in his class, for help.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Saionji Ukyou, Kohaku/Nanami Ryuusui, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. Classmates

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written and posted on Twitter starting April 2020, but I hold it very close to my heart so I'm transferring it to ao3 now.
> 
> I don't think anything will be changed at all, just some wording or expressions, but the story is going to remain more or less the same! Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ukyoish

“I’m so tired. I was so nervous I didn’t sleep at all last night.” Yuzuriha sighed, looking out the window.

The Hogwarts Express travelled incredibly fast, but the beautiful landscape could still be appreciated. The sun shone brightly up in the sky, and there wasn’t even a single cloud on sight.

“Yeah, I didn’t sleep either.” Taiju mumbled, his gaze also lost in the landscape.

“It’s so weird,” Yuzuriha started, her voice rising with excitement. “Even after living in Hogwarts for four years I still feel nervous on the first day.” She sat upright and turned to look at Senku, who was distracted reading the ingredients of the chocolate frog’s box. “Who did you get?”

The blond looked up at her, shrugging. “Rowena Ravenclaw, as always. I swear she follows me everywhere.”

“Maybe she knows you’re the most intelligent person to ever belong in Ravenclaw.” Yuzuriha comforted him with a smile, but Senku just snorted, ignoring her words.

“Are you also nervous today, Senku?” Taiju asked with a smile, softly kicking his friend’s ankle.

Before the blond could answer, the compartment door opened with a bang, and Chrome rushed inside.

“It took me so long to find you! How was your summer?” The brunet sat down in front of Senku with a smile, and he smiled back.

“You didn’t answer any of my calls, idiot.” Senku reprimanded.

“Wait,” Chrome shook his head, ignoring his words. “Before you scold me because I haven’t talked to you this summer, let me tell you what I’ve just found out.”

“What?” Taiju asked, leaning forward, as if Chrome was going to tell them all an important secret.

“I already know who are going to be our new classmates.” He said with a triumphant smile.

“How did you even discover that?” Yuzuriha leaned back, folding her arms sceptical.

“I have my contacts,” The brunet waved a hand around. “Anyways, we’re all going to be in class together.” He exclaimed excited.

Senku leaned back on his seat, sighing. “Finally. I was so tired of not having you in class.” The blond glanced to Taiju and Yuzuriha, who high-fived excited.

He had felt like an idiot when Yuzuriha was sorted into Hufflepuff, along with Taiju, on the Sorting Hat Ceremony. He had hated the idea of going to Hogwarts way before that, but facing everyday life with his friends in another house and on different classes made him even more resentful.

Although he had found a friend like Chrome in Ravenclaw, being away from his childhood friends still hurt him, but he’d die before admitting that.

“Who else is going to be with us?”

Chrome beamed, his eyes shining with excitement.

“I think we’re in the best class Hogwarts has ever put together.”

Senku groaned. “Come on, stop with the hype. Who are our classmates?” He tried his best to sound uninterested, but also leaned forward.

“Kohaku Tobe.” Everyone nodded in recognition, and Chrome leaned back, feigning coolness. “I kinda expected that. They know we are childhood friends, so it was about time we went to class together.”

“Kohaku, the Gryffindor quidditch girl?” Taiju asked, now confused. “Since when are you friends with her?”

“Well, she doesn’t speak much to me when we’re at Hogwarts,” Chrome responded sheepishly. “But this summer she invited me to her mansion.” He raised his eyebrows, smug.

“Do you think she still remembers that one time you entered the quidditch pitch in the middle of a game just because you thought you had seen a gem on the grass and it turned out to be the golden snitch?” Yuzuriha teased him with a smile, and Chrome glanced away, blushing.

“It really looked like a gem.” He mumbled, shaking his head, and changing topics. “Anyways, her friend Ryusui Nanami is also coming to class with us. Something about not wanting to break the sports couples because being together strengthens their bond.”

“Isn’t he her boyfriend?” Yuzuriha asked, confused.

“No. He’s her friend.”

“How do you know that? Everyone says they’re a couple.” Taiju insisted, and the brunet shook his head again.

“They’re friends, period. I just know it.” Chrome sounded extremely uncomfortable talking about it, so Senku decided to change the topic and ask something else.

“And who else is in our class?”

Chrome looked back at him, a grateful smile on his face. He was slightly blushing from embarrassment or uncomfortableness, Senku didn’t know.

“Ukyo Saionji, the archer boy.”

“Oh, I’ve seen him at the Hufflepuff common room a few times, bit I’ve never talked to him.” Taiju mused, leaning back on his seat. “Is he good? I’m afraid I’m going to be the one at the bottom of the grades list this year.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard he’s quite good. Specially at History of Magic.” Yuzuriha mumbled, but before Taiju could whine about how much he’d have to study this year, Chrome spoke.

“And the best one for last.” Everyone looked back at him instantly, and he smiled. “Gen Asagiri.”

Taiju and Yuzuriha gasped dramatically. Senku raised his eyebrows, confused by their reaction.

“We’re doomed,” Taiju whined, covering his face with his hands. “He’s the best student at Hogwarts right now. He’s going to crush all of us.”

“I’ve heard that sometimes girls and boys gather outside his classes just so they can talk to him.” Yuzuriha sighed. The blond decided to ignore all the comments and turned his attention back to the chocolate frog box.

It was impossible not to know who Gen Asagiri was. Everyone talked about him, everyone wanted to be his friend, and everyone gushed all the time about how pretty and intelligent he was, and asked whether he really was “the chosen one” —which the blond couldn’t help but think it was terribly stupid. There was no such thing as “a chosen one”.

But worst of all, he really was the best at everything. He aced all the exams and every professor and student adored him.

Being with him in class on his fifth year, with the O.W.Ls coming up, wasn’t the best news for Senku.

He had been pretty relaxed the past years, managing to get first position at class and exceeding the N.E.W.Ts exam without much effort. If he wanted to keep it like that, he’d had to start actually working hard for once.

“Senku? Did you hear me?” Chrome’s voice brought him back to reality. He looked up at his friend. “I asked you something.”

“Sorry, I was distracted.”

The brunet sighed but asked the same question again. “How’s your dad?”

“Oh, he’s fine. He’s starting the astronaut training again next week.”

Before Chrome could speak again the train came to a halt, making all of them hold their breath for just a second.

Then, Taiju stood up excited, almost knocking his trunk from the compartment they had overhead. “Let’s go!”


	2. The only one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After yesterday's dcst chapter... Hope you enjoy this lmao
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ukyoish

The Hogwarts Great Hall was packed with students. The freshmen stood awkwardly at the entrance, waiting for the Sorting Hat ceremony to start.

“There’s Kohaku.” Chrome said, turning around and glancing over at the Gryffindor table. “And there’s Ryusui. I swear, you’ll never see one without the other.”

“Was Ryusui at Kohaku’s mansion this summer too?” Senku asked, making the brunet look back at him.

“Yes, and two other Gryffindor guys… What were their names…? Kinro and… Ginro? Yeah, the brothers.” Chrome turned again and pointed with his chin at two boys who sat silently on the Gryffindor table, one of them dark-haired and the other blond. “They’re the beaters of the quidditch team. I swear those things are like cults.” Senku chuckled, softly shaking his head, and looked over at the headmaster, Kaseki, who had just stood up, ready to five his yearly welcoming speech.

“Hello, hello everybody.” He pressed the tip of his wand against his own throat, making his voice louder. “I suppose you’re all really excited to start this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Senku chuckled when he heard that, looking back at Chrome in hopes of finding someone feeling as skeptical as him about that. He didn’t, though, for Chrome was looking at Kaseki with a wide smile.

Maybe the blond really was the only one who didn’t want to be there.

“This year is going to be really exciting because…” Kaseki looked down at the paper he had in his hands, squinting hard. “Oh dear, I don’t understand what I wrote here.”

The whole dining hall laughed. Kaseki shook his head, tossing the papers to the floor and continued with his speech.

“Well, the only thing I know you all want me to say is when’s the next quidditch season going to start, and the answer it: two weeks from now!” The hall was filled with the student's roars, everyone excited at the news. Senku sighed and glanced over at the rest of the Ravenclaws that were sitting at his table.

He never went to the quidditch matches. He usually stayed at the Ravenclaw common room reading or studying at the library, enjoying the calm atmosphere of the castle when no one was around.

“Also, all the teachers are the same ones as last years, no changes. Am I forgetting something…?” He looked down at the crumpled papers on the floor and shrugged. “That’s all then. Hope you have fun. Let’s start with the Sorting Hat ceremony now.”

“I really was hoping for the Potions teacher to be changed this year.” Chrome pouted, staring at Mrs. Evans.

“She’s really good. The fact that she doesn’t like you isn’t enough to fire her.” Senku sighed, his eyes fixed on the first-year students that had gathered in front of the Sorting Hat.

“But I’m the best one at potions after you.” Chrome whined, pouting at the blond. “Well, now I’m going to be the third-best one, because with Gen Asagiri in class…”

The blond ignored the comment and paid attention to the Sorting Hat instead, hoping the ceremony could end quickly and he’d be able to go to bed fast.

———

The Sorting Hat ceremony had finally finished, and it was time for Senku’s favourite thing of Hogwarts: dinner.

He glanced back at his friend, who was munching at his food with his eyes fixed behind him.

“What are you looking at?” The blond asked.

“Gen Asagiri.” Chrome said with his mouth full, and Senku scowled. “Ukyo Saionji is sitting with him. A Hufflepuff sitting at the Slytherin table, have you ever heard of anything like that?”

Senku rolled his eyes. “If you keep looking at them like that, they’ll notice.” He turned his attention back to the food. He wasn’t fond of Hogwarts, but he definitely couldn’t deny that the food was the best he’d eaten ever in his life.

“I’m still that we are in the same class as Gen. I bet we’re going to get so many house points.” Chrome muttered, still looking at them.

“Gen isn’t even a Ravenclaw, how is it being in class with him going to give you house points?”

“You’re going to compete against him, aren’t you?” Chrome looked back at Senku, who had dropped his fork and knife at his words.

“What?”

“I know you,” He clicked his tongue. “You can’t stand being second in class.” He took another bite of his food, still looking at him. “And you’re a Ravenclaw, he isn’t. Intelligence is your main strength.”

“He was born to be a wizard, _I wasn’t_.” Senku reminded him, taking a bite of his food bitterly.

“Senku, don’t say those things. You’re here for a reason.” Chrome pouted, but the blond didn’t respond.

He turned around for a second to glance over at Gen and Ukyo, who were happily chatting over their food. He had seen him before on the hallways, but now he took his time to stop and _really_ look at him.

Gen had his hair half-dyed black and white, making him stand out from the rest of Slytherins at the table. He was quite skinny, with sharp yet pretty features, his skin pale, and blue eyes so dark they almost looked black.

He smiled at Ukyo, and Senku turned back around.

Okay, maybe people were right about him being pretty.

“Studying your new opponent?” Chrome teased with a playful smile, and the blond sighed.

“Shut up.” He took another bite of his food, the image of Gen smiling still in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ukyoish


	3. Physics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ukyoish

Chrome entered the room after taking a shower, only wearing his pyjama pants and a towel thrown over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” He sat down on his bed, next to Senku’s, staring at the blond with curiosity.

“Reading.” Senku answered matter-of-factly, eyes fixed on the book. The brunet looked at the title and sighed.

“ _Physics of the impossible_? What could you possibly need to know about physics?” Chrome asked, meeting the blond’s gaze and frowning.

“I want to know even more about science.” He shrugged, and the brunet shook his head.

“For what? You can do anything with magic.”

“That’s not true.” Senku said, his eyes still fixed on the words in the book.

“It is! Tell me anything you can do with physics, and I’ll show you how magic can also do it.”

Senku sighed and put down the book, looking at his friend.

“Can you go to space with magic?”

Chrome stayed silent for a few seconds, then chuckled. “Why would you want to go to space? We have everything we need here.”

Senku sighed again and looked back at the book, ignoring him.

“Shouldn’t you focus on magic instead of on muggle science?” Chrome insisted, and the blond groaned before standing up.

“I’m going outside.” He said, putting on his shoes and a chunky sweater.

“Wait! Are you angry?” Chrome asked, standing up and following him to the common room.

“Yes, _I am_. Leave me alone.” Senku barked, exiting the common room with the book tightly gripped under his arm.

The Hogwarts hallways were totally empty. The Ravenclaw walked through the dark for a while until he found an empty classroom. He sneaked in and sat down at the windowsill.

The sky was clear, and the stars shone brightly against the dark blanket of the night. He mumbled all the constellation names he could see under his breath, pressing his forehead against the window.

“Why am I here?” He asked to himself, clutching the book tightly against his chest.

———

“Hello,” Gen greeted happily when he entered his room and found Tsukasa on the floor, doing some sit-ups.

“Hi, Gen.” The brunet grunted with a smile, not stopping his exercising.

“Already training for the quidditch season?” Gen sat down on the bed, staring at him.

“Hyoga and I have been training this whole summer.” He said, still not stopping. “This is our last year, so we _have_ to make Slytherin win.”

Gen smiled and laid down on the bed with a sigh.

“So you’ve been together this summer?” He asked after a few minutes, Tsukasa’s soft pants the only thing filling the room.

“Yeah, we’ve been on Hyoga’s father’s cruise. We travelled the whole Mediterranean Sea before going to his mansion in Italy. It was crazy big. He even has a whole quidditch pitch there.”

“It must’ve been nice.” Gen sighed, staring at the ceiling.

“You can come next summer if you want.”

“It would be fun, but I can’t. Summertime is the only time I can work and save up money.”

“Gen,” Tsukasa sat up, looking at him. “You know that if you ever need any money, I can—” Before he could continue speaking, Gen stood up and faked a smile.

“I’m going to take a shower.”

“You don’t have to be ashamed about it.”

Gen turned around and glared at Tsukasa, who was staring at him with his eyebrows furrowed. “I’m not ashamed at all. I just don’t want to talk about it. Do you have a problem with that?”

Tsukasa shook his head tentatively, and before he could speak again Gen took his things and walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ukyoish


	4. Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure whether to put the letters on individual chapters or not, but I guess I'll do it :D Double update today because of that, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ukyoish

**_“Liberosis:_ ** _the desire to care less about things, to stop overthinking and be insecure about your decisions.”_

_Dad,_

_You told me to write more frequently, although I don’t think I’ll end up sending you this letter._

_It’s the first night after coming back here, and I already feel like going back home. Everyone is talking about quidditch and new magic spells they want to learn, and I’m here just thinking about how bad I want to be training with you so we could go to space together._

_I remember when I got the acceptance letter. You told me I’d be the most intelligent and popular wizard to ever step foot in Hogwarts and here we are now. I’m alone in a classroom at the odd hours of the night because I argued with Chrome, one of my only friends here._

_Should I even try to fit in? Does anyone else here have a passion for something, a life-long dream that isn’t even related to magic?_

_The only answer I have is that I should stop overthinking and actually start working hard to pass all the exams and get out of here as soon as possible. Once I do that, I’ll be able to dedicate all my time to science._

_Yeah, I’m definitely not sending you this letter. The definition I wrote at the beginning is way too cheesy._

_Love you,_

_Senku._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ukyoish

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ukyoish


End file.
